


Did I Charm You?

by ITsTrashFics



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Charms, Eddie is sad, F/M, Friendship, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Recreational Drug Use, Shine AU, Slight Stenbrough, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking, annoying richie, charm people, eddie is crazy but not really, losers - Freeform, pennywise - Freeform, wtf is sexuality, your dad jokes, your mum jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITsTrashFics/pseuds/ITsTrashFics
Summary: May 1993,"We should run away."At first, the thought frightened Eddie. But maybe, leaving with Richie wasn’t so bad, after graduation of course.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	1. "We gotta go tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> ! keep dates in mind !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should run away, just us, tonight."
> 
> Eddie thought it over. Maybe he could, Nothing was holding him back. Life with Richie, that didn’t seem too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! keep dates in mind !

May, 1993.

"We should run away tonight, get out of this shit hole town." He proposes, eyes wide open as he thought of all the future possibilities.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Richie grins as he tilts his head towards Eddie. The two lay on top of Richie’s car, Eddie on the edge, his feet dangling over the car doors. Richie lay back, his hands on his head, as he stares up at the night sky.

"I think we should run away," Richie repeats, he whirls to look at Eddie this time. His eyes sparkle with possibilities and enthusiasm, almost as if he finally had the chance to live his life. "This town can suck my dick!" He exclaims, chuckling a little. He turns back to the night sky, eyes fluttering shut.

"Gross Richie," Eddie speaks despite the smile evident on his cheeks. He watches Richie for a second, wondering if this was what he truly wants. Richie lay on his right, he looks gorgeous, being highlighted in the open moonlight, several of his piercings sparkling in the light. His dark raven curls framing his face ever so perfectly. He wore much calmer clothing than normal as the two had just driven to the quarry after a party.

"Tonight?" Eddie asks sheepishly, turning back to look at the sky.

"Hell fucking yeah tonight! 100 percent!" He calls out into the sky, howling at the moon with enthusiasm. Richie sat up abruptly, "We have to go tonight." He spoke calmer, almost pleadingly. He turns towards Eddie, eyes full of hope, a wide smile perfectly framing his face.

“We can leave tonight, and travel the world, go where we wanna go and do whatever we want! We already have a car and money, what else do we need!” During Richie’s monologue, he had stood up on the roof of the car and was fully emphasizing each word with frantic hand gestures.

Eddie smiled too, looking up at Richie as he fought giggles from erupting. He hadn’t seen Richie so excited about something in months, it was almost as if he truly wanted to leave.

Eddie’s smile faded. ‘Richie didn’t actually want to run away right before graduation, did he?’ Eddie was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as Richie yanked his arm. The smaller boy let out a surprised yelp as he stands with Richie on the roof of the car.

“Woah Woah, you’re good Eds." He laughs as Eddie clung onto him for dear life.

“Don’t do that asshole! And DO NOT Call me that, that isn’t my name.” Eddie pouts as he let go of Richie - wobbling as he did so - to cross his arms and turn away.

Richie lightly chuckles as he looks up at the night sky once again.

“I do mean it. I think we should just run away, and get out of here.” Richie whispers, barely loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie’s eyes widen at this.

“We can’t,” Eddie replies as he shakes his head, though it’s more of a statement.

“Says who?” Richie spoke, throwing his hands up in the air.

“My mom, your parents, graduation, life, the world... Me..” Eddie’s voice faded into the sentence, the last word barely making it out as audible.

Richie didn’t reply as he thought it over. It was quiet, unusually quiet.

“Who cares about them? All we need is each other, and you Eddie,” Richie gently holds Eddie’s hands, his thumb reassuringly rubbing over Eddie’s soft skin. Richie tilts Eddie’s head up from the ground with his left hand, forcing him to look at Richie. “You just need a little push, it’ll just be you and me.” He smiles lovingly.

A few moments of silence pass before Eddie looks up into Richie’s deep blue eyes. His face illuminated due to the moonlight, caressing his face ever so gorgeously as he pleaded Eddie to run away with him.

“Just us?”

“Just us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much shorter than future ones will be :)
> 
> ! keep dates in mind 
> 
> this fanfic is co-written, Liv does most of the writing but Hannah edits :), check out our Instagrams!
> 
> @_hannahisodd - Hannah  
> @reddie.twitter + @reddie_cafe - Liv


	2. Get used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have been feeling different lately, as to why that is, well they’ll have to figure that out themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of summer 1992, a year before the first chapter
> 
> ! keep dates in mind !

Summer 1992.

As he stared at his raven curls in the mirror, so messy and unpleasant, Richie sighed. As per usual, his hair wouldn’t corporate with him, and he was already late to meet the losers at the clubhouse. 

Despite these people being his best friends, he didn’t want to look bad. Not like it would matter anyway, no one would pay attention to Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier. Even with that thought in mind, Richie couldn’t help be incredibly insecure as he glared into the mirror. 

He thread his fingers through his curls, his hand catching on a couple nots as he forced it through. He did this repeatedly until his scalp hurt from all the pulling. Though even with the nots fixed, he still felt just as insecure as before. Possibly more as his hair was now frizzy and pointing out in every direction. 

Richie ruffled his hair, trying to make it look as if he had just woken up. None of the losers cared anyway, so why does he? Why is Richie so incredibly insecure when he looks in the mirror? 

From his bony cheeks to his nose, which he specifically despises due to its odd shape. Richie traced his fingers ever so lightly on his jaw line, he frowned at the lack of fat. It was instant bone anywhere his finger tips touched. His cheekbones pointed out abnormally as he grew older. His chin was small and curved almost inwards to his neck, which was bony and thin. Eye lashes as long as a girls, too long. 

His eyes were drowsy, bags hanging ever so slightly underneath them. Not something most people would notice, not unless they were studying Richie’s features as he was at this moment. 

Disgustingly thick lensed glasses with a horrid black frame that Richie loathed, much like his other features. These glasses in particular always slid off his curved nose, they never stayed in place which stopped Richie from doing most things teenagers these days would. Such as jumping off the quarry or staying out past curfew for parties. 

Most people would take off their horrendous glasses, but alas Richie was essentially blind without them. And of course he wouldn’t dare be ungrateful and ask his parents to buy him new ones, no, he knew they had already done more than enough for him.

So here Richie stood, staring into the mirror, hating what he saw. So utterly disgusting as he searched for each blemish on his complexion, searching for a reason to dislike himself even more. 

Suddenly, Richie’s eyes turned a bright green colour, almost lime. He jumped back in fear as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he opened them, only to see his eyes were now a prominent purple colour. 

Richie closed his eyes once more, blinking a couple of times before he looked back at his reflection one more time. His eyes had changed to a brighter purple, almost lilac but glowing. The raven haired boy turned around as he rubbed his eyes, blinking over and over again. He walked backwards as he touched for the mirror, not daring to look at it. 

There wasn’t anything wrong with the fragile mirror, not to the touch at least. 

Richie turned once more, his eyes still closed. Slowly, he opened them, only to see that his eyes were still purple. He quickly turned around, slamming the bathroom door as he ran downstairs. 

Ignoring worried calls from Maggie Tozier, his mother, Richie grabbed his bike. As quickly as possible the tall boy rode to their clubhouse, his mind racing with worry and fear as he did so. 

Soon enough, Richie dumped his bike on the ground and hastily climbed into their loser clubhouse. 

"There ya are Trashmouth, we’ve been waiting." Richie heard Beverly call, she smiled ever so beautifully as she spoke. Suddenly though, her smile faded as she looked at Richie, his complexion plastered with fear, and in particular, his eyes a bright purple colour.

"Richie what the fuck happened?!" Beverly practically screamed as she jumped from her seat. Richie could only stare back at her, unable to make a noise as the other losers crowded around him. They each saw a glimpse of his eyes, each of their reactions different. 

Eddie fell off the hammock in shock, Bill stood unable to move as he gazed at Richie, Mike worriedly inspected Richie, Ben went to comfort Beverly who hadn’t spoken since her last outburst. Finally, Stan sat on the swing, eyes wide with fear. 

"G-guys I don’t know what’s going on, my fucking eyes just changed colour!" Richie exclaimed as he pointed towards his eyes, which were now filling with tears. No one knew what to say or do, they were all shocked beyond belief. 

"D-d-does i-i-it hurt?" Bill perked Up, stuttering more than he usually did. Richie shook his head as he closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see the losers stare in fear any longer. 

"When did this happen?" Mike asked once the initial shock faded. Richie sighed as he thought, "Like 10 minutes ago or something, I was just getting ready and I looked in the mirror, then my fucking eyes were green and now they’re purple!" He cried out incredibly loud. 

"Green!? Fucking go to the hospital!" Eddie called out from the floor, fear evident on his face. Beverly began shaking as she nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah jesus d-dude you could have a disease or something!" Beverly spoke.

"Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?" Ben asked, Richie once again shook his head as he screamed ‘No!’. "W-we should go to the hospital." Mike spoke, stuttering like Bill. 

"Yeah Jesus Richie you could go blind." Stan mentioned. Richie's mind raced with so many frightening possibilites. 

"I don't wanna go fucking blind!" He yelled, emphasising the word ’blind’ as he threw his hands in to the air.

"Everyone calm the fuck down!" Bill screamed, and the second the words left his lips, each of the losers calmed down. None of them could show their worried expressions, only able to let fearful thoughts roam around in their minds. 

"Am I the only one who literally can’t express how anxious I am, like I can only think it?" Richie asked extraordinarily relaxed despite the current circumstance. "Yeah I can’t, Bill what the fuck did you do?" Eddie asked as he looked towards Bill. 

"I don’t fucking k-know I just told you g-guys to calm the fuck down!" He called out, his stutter slowly fading as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Everyone just sit down, we need to talk this over." Mike said. Though he was surprised to turn and see Richie’s eyes had changed back to their usual blue colour.

"Richie your eyes, they’re back." Mike continued. Richie sighed in relief, "Thank fucking god, Jesus Christ that was scary." He chuckled a little, though no one joined him. 

"Ok yep let’s try and figure this shit out." Richie forced a smile as he spoke, making his way over to Eddie in the hammock. The smaller boy moved over without Richie having to say a word, he clung to the wood pillar as Richie climbed onto the hammock. Once Richie was seated, Eddie let go, his body crashing into Richie’s as he did so. He simply wrapped his arms around Richie, hugging him tightly as the others spoke. 

"So Richie was extremely worried right now, and his eyes were purple. As well as that, Bill told us a command of sorts and each of us had to listen. Do you think this might be a side effect after pennywise?" Mike suggested as he listed the previous events. 

"It’s possible but it’s been like what, 3 years? Why now?" Stan asked. "Maybe whatever these ‘side effects’ are, they might have just taken a while to kick in. Or possibly, we had to be a certain age? Both Bill and Richie are 17, I’m also 17 and I feel a little different but I’m not too sure." Mike shrugged.

"But what the fuck is this, eyes changing colours? Fucking commands?" Eddie asked as he began shaking, Richie lovingly pulled the smaller boy into his lap so he could hug and comfort him. 

"Powers maybe? Possibly something to defeat pennywise if he comes back or maybe a universal ‘thank you’ for defeating him." Ben spoke, trying to help unravel this mystery.

"Are you saying we could all have these, Uh powers." Richie asked, nuzzling into Eddie’s neck as he spoke quietly. 

"It’s a possibility, I guess we’ll just have to watch for any unusual behaviour in each of us. Try to understand what’s going on or at least how to control whatever this is." Mike replied, making mini calculations in his head as he spoke. 

"Come to think of it, I’ve been feeling a little odd lately. In fact, I remember everything, every part of our fight with pennywise, neibolt, everything. It’s not just a memory for me, it’s as if it happened a couple of minutes ago. I’ve also noticed that I can’t lie, so maybe they’re downsides to these ‘Powers’." Mike rambled. 

"Haha, you’re like a librarian!" Richie joked, cackling as he spoke, yet no one joined him. The room was silent, not even a small chuckle or smile escaped.

"Ahem, anyway," Bill spoke, "Maybe we should test it out, figure out things we can’t and can do." He finished. 

"I agree, maybe try and figure out the eyes because the ‘command’ might be a little more difficult." Beverly finally spoke as she was brought from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, it might be something Richie can control or maybe emotions? His eyes were purple when he was scared, and they turned normal when he calmed down. I think emotions are definitely a possibility." Mike thought aloud. Richie stayed quiet, it was unusual but in all the chaos, no one noticed.

As the group conversed, Richie got lost in his own thoughts. Zoning out these days became a usual thing. After pennywise, none of the losers are truly the same, but Richie was effected more than the others. He still has nightmares, constant flashbacks to Neibolt. Specifically, he has flashbacks to when Eddie lay in Neibolt with a broken arm, about to the mauled by pennywise. It’s something that tortures him in his sleep, something that he sees every time he closes his eyes, something that he may never move on from. 

As Richie detached from reality, consumed by his own thoughts, his eyes turned a light grey. Unaware of this, the group continued talking amongst themselves, until Eddie caught a glimpse of the boy behind him. 

The smaller boy screamed as he pushed himself off Richie. Instantly, Richie was pulled from this thoughts, frightened as to what just happened, so his eyes turned a prominent purple colour. 

Eddie sighed as he looked at Richie from the ground. 

"Jesus Christ Chee, it was like you were dead for a second!" Eddie exclaimed from the floor. He stood up, dusting himself before he climbed back into the hammock. 

"What happened Eddie?" Bill asked as he glared at Richie.

"Don’t look at me Big Bill, I didn’t do shit!" Richie spoke, extremely defensively as he cuddled up to Eddie. "That’s the thing Richie, you don’t do shit." Bill muttered, just loud enough for the group to hear.

"Can we not right now?" Stan said, frowning as he spoke.

"Yeah let’s just get to the bottom of this, no fighting." Ben smiled, it was useless though, the tension in the room right now was so thick you could cut it in half. 

"You okay?" Eddie asked, barely loud enough for Richie to hear. The taller boy nodded as he got more comfortable on the hammock. Now, Richie was laying on his back taking up the whole hammock with Eddie laying on his chest. 

"You cold?" Richie asked as he felt Eddie shiver. Eddie nodded a little, as he did so, Richie grabbed his jumper from the ground and passed it to the smaller boy. "Wear this." He whispered. Eddie sat up and pulled the piece of clothing over his head before Richie pulled him back onto his chest and began cuddling him. 

"So what do you guys think?" Mike asked as he tried to change the subject. 

"I feel like it’s definitely emotions for Richie’s eyes after what just happened, but for now we only know what purple means. I guess we’ll just have to keep a close eye on Richie and track what colours show and what each mean." Ben replied, talking specifically to Mike as the others began talking amongst themselves.

"Your eyes are cool Rich, I like them." Eddie smiled as he nuzzled into Richie’s chest. The taller boy blushed a little before he spoke. "Thanks Eds." 

"Not my name asshole." Eddie scolded but Richie just replied with a chuckle. 

"Alright losers, it’s getting late and Eddie told Sonia he’d be home before 3." Stan spoke, standing up as he did so. 

"Yeah I should probably get back to the farm." Mike agreed. Eventually, the rest of the losers made their way out of the clubhouse. Bill gave Eddie a ride, Mike drove back to the farm and Beverly and Ben went back to Ben's for the day.

"Why the fuck are you on your bike? You have a car." Stan said as he grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"I freaked out this morning, I guess I felt like a kid again and my first reaction was to grab my bike. I dunno Stan leave me alone." Richie replied, his tone cold, almost sad. 

"I’ll give you a ride, throw the bike in the back." Richie nodded as he took Stan’s offer. 

Richie climbed into the passenger seat. Stan began driving but he couldn’t help but ask what was wrong with Richie. Obviously something was as Richie was never this quiet. 

"What’s up rich?" Stan asked, not taking his eyes off the road as he did so.

"I dunno Stan, the usual." Richie replied. "The fucking sky I don’t know." He continued, attempting to make a joke but alas neither of them were in the mood to laugh.

"Come on Richie I’m your best friend, talk to me." 

Richie sighed as he though it over. Maybe talking to Stan wouldn’t be the worst idea.

"I’m just over this shit hole town. I’m over Bill thinking he’s the best and I’m over all these memories of that fucking clown." Richie ranted. Stan listened, not daring to speak until Richie was done.

"I understand Richie. You can’t keep this all bottled up. I’m here when you wanna talk." Stan finally spoke after moments of silence. 

"Yeah thanks Staniel. Alright this is my stop, tell your mother I’ll see her real soon." Richie spoke with a wink, but his words weren’t as cheerful as normal. 

He was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! keep dates in mind !


End file.
